


Jewel Eyes

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I promise, M/M, Other, There's a plot, beastiality, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Shigeru catches an interesting thief in his stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reward For Thieves

The Clan of Whispering Oaks were the Pokemon Lords in the land of Pallet. With their ability to tame ferocious Fire Pokemon, their rule was unchallenged. But that didn’t mean this small kingdom was without the usual troubles.

Young Lord Shigeru had decided to break early from the day’s studies, and headed down to the Dragon Stables. One of the Charizard had laid eggs but three nights ago and he wanted to see them. What he found was a suspicious cloaked figure trying to make off with a white and red-speckled egg. “Halt! Thief!” The figure, smaller than himself, made a run for it, but Shigeru was in top form and was more than able to tackle the person before they got far. The egg was sent flying from the person’s arms, but there was no fear of it cracking. Charizard eggs were as hard as stone. His hands found purchase on a flat chest and a slim waist. A young girl? Boys didn’t tend to be so skinny.  
“Get off me!” But that voice without a doubt belonged to a male of his age group.

Shigeru maneuvered the mystery boy onto his back without too many scrapes and pinned him. “I don’t know how you got this far without the dragons tearing you apart, but you’re not getting away so easily!” He then yanked off the hood concealing the thief’s face. His cock stirred between his legs.

Wide, golden-brown eyes glittered in the light with fire dancing in their depths. He had never seen eyes like that before. They were like rare jewels that deserved to be placed upon a king’s crown.

“What will you do?” The thief glared at him, but he had stopped fighting.  
“There’s an award for turning in thieves, you know,” Shigeru said with a smirk. “I could just turn you in to my grandfather.” The boy swallowed hard at the threat. “But I’m a reasonable man. Give me the reward money as a fine for trespassing and I’ll let you go.”  
“What?!” Jewel Eyes became outraged. Shigeru felt his cock twitch as he gazed down at him. “There’s no way I can give you that kind of money! Why do you think I was stealing the egg?!”  
“Then you’ll have to pay in another way.”

The cheap cloak clasp was simple for Shigeru to break. Just how underfed the boy was became evident with the thin garment out of the way. The boy was probably an orphan to be so thin. He wasn’t on the verge of starvation, but he went to bed hungry often enough.

“St-stop! What are you doing?!”  
“If you can’t give me money, you’ll have to pay with your body.” The boy struggled but he was no match for the bigger male. Shigeru smirked and waited for Jewel Eyes to tire himself out. “What’s your name thief?”  
“What’s it matter to you?” Shigeru scowled at the continued defiance even as it made his cock harden further. He squeezed the small wrists in his hands, making the boy whimper.  
“Well?”  
“S-Satoshi.”  
“Satoshi, cute.” The name was ringing bells, but he couldn’t place why. The boy probably just shared names with someone more famous. He pushed the matter to the back of his mind and dipped down to taste Satoshi’s pale skin. It was amusing how the boy became flushed with only one kiss to his neck.

Shigeru lifted Satoshi’s arms above his head and switched to holding the thin wrists with just his left hand. His right became busy pushing the ragged shirt out of the way. He felt over him, feeling over the smooth expanse of chest. “Interesting, I thought you would have been covered in scars.” Satoshi flushed brighter and looked away, biting his lip.  
“Heh.” The young Lord flicked a hard nipple, forcing it to bead. He pinched the bud of flesh.  
“It hurts...”  
“No it doesn’t.” He rubbed it between his fingers and watched how Satoshi arched. “It feels good, doesn’t it? If you behave, I’ll make you feel really good.”

He released Satoshi’s wrists and pulled the poor excuse for a shirt off. He felt over the trembling body for a bit before cupping Satoshi’s face with one hand. He wanted to kiss those pouting lips. “Ow! You bit me!” Satoshi tried to scramble away during Shigeru’s distraction, but only managed a few steps before he was caught again.

Shigeru was angry now. He was being nice to the boy and this was how he repaid him? He tore the rags Satoshi was using for pants off and dragged him towards the stalls. “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll let the dragons deal out the punishment you deserve. They hate those who try to steal their eggs.” He tossed Satoshi inside one containing a young stud then wiped the blood from his lip. He won’t really let the dragon kill him, but a good scare should make the boy more cooperative.

“Stop! Let me out!” Satoshi banged his fists against the door, but it was locked from the outside. Shigeru watched him from the observation window, waiting for the Charizard to take interest in the intruder in his territory.

The dragon did indeed take notice, just not in the way Shigeru thought. He watched as the red lizard breathed through his mouth, taking in the boy’s scent. He watched as the wet tip of the dragon’s cock unsheathed. “What the hell?” He knew the boy wasn’t wearing pheromones, he would have smelled it, tasted it. There had only been Satoshi’s natural sweet scent. The Charizard lumbered towards the trapped boy, more of its cock revealed itself with every step.

Shigeru swallowed. He should stop this, but he’s never seen a Pokemon take an interest in a human like this before. Oh, he’s heard stories of women who would use food or pheromones to tempt horse and dog Pokemon, but never anything like this! He glanced over to Satoshi; the boy looked resigned to his fate. He narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t the first time, huh? Is that how you’ve survived all of this time? You got Pokemon to protect you in exchange for your body?” He should have felt disgusted, but his shaft was throbbing inside his pants at the mere thought.  
“It’s not like that!” the boy shouted in denial.  
“I want to see it.” Golden-brown eyes went wide.  
“W-what?” Shigeru smirked.  
“Don’t worry. A young male like Firestorm isn’t much bigger than a man. You’ll be fine if you don’t fight him.”

Satoshi didn’t have time to respond further before the Charizard’s claws grabbed his arms as it would have the wings of a female to keep her from flying off. The boy fell to his knees then felt something hot and slick pushing at his entrance. “Ahh!” Firestorm’s throat rumbled as he pushed inside the small body. When he began to buck, Satoshi’s whole body shook. “Ahn!”

Shigeru stroked his aching dick in time to their coupling. Satoshi may have been protesting in the beginning, but he could see the boy become hard. The whole thing was erotic. Satoshi’s flushed body dripped with sweat as he cried out in not pain but need. “Please!”  
Oh god, he was begging the Pokemon for more now. Shigeru squeezed himself, he didn’t want to cum just yet, no matter how easy the boy was making it. He released his hungry cock and went inside of the stall.

He walked over with slow steps so as not to startle the mating stud and patted his leathery neck. “Good boy, but you’re going to have to pull out. Your seed would burn him.” A high pitch whine rose from the dragon’s throat. “Come now, be a good boy.” Firestorm pulled out and roared as he shot his load on Satoshi.

“It’s hot!” It was like someone had dripped candle wax all over his exposed back. Shigeru grabbed the bucket kept in the dragon’s pen, scooped up some of his drinking water, and threw it onto the boy. Satoshi started coughing. His body, already trembling from being used, shook harder but at least the burning had been diminished. Firestorm released him and went to his nest to curl up for a nap. “Wha—hey!” Strong hands threw Satoshi to the floor. “Ow!”

The young Lord stared down at him with hard eyes, the strength in them struck Satoshi silent and he could do nothing but what the other wanted. Shigeru pushed the boy’s knees to his chest and slammed into him with a single thrust. “Ahh!” His arms wrapped around the smaller male and held him tight. Even if Satoshi had had mind enough to consider escaping he couldn’t have. Satoshi’s hands clawed into the expensive material of Shigeru’s shirt and held on as he was fucked hard.

Shigeru kissed him, pushing his tongue inside. He was pleased when the boy responded with his own. They rubbed and twisted against each other like dancing snakes. Then Satoshi threw his head back with a scream. “Yaaa!” The boy’s cock erupted between them, spraying his essence onto his thin chest. Shigeru gritted his teeth at how tight Satoshi had become. He slammed in hard and deep and an answering roar.  
“Haa!” He filled the boy’s clenching body with a hot wave of his seed.

They laid there on the dusty ground, panting for breath, covered in sweat, dirt, and cum. Satoshi never felt so exhausted in his life. He was at the young Lord’s mercy for sure now. When Shigeru finally disengaged from him, he had the brief thought that maybe he would let him go, but then he was picked up and cradled in strong arms instead. “What?”  
“I marked you. You’re mine now.” Shigeru smirked and walked into the palace via a servants’ entrance. It wouldn’t do to introduce his new playmate in such a state. His grandfather wouldn’t approve.

Satoshi could only hang on as he was carried and wondered if this was a good turn of events or not.


	2. Reward For Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi is now Lord Shigeru’s playmate, but that doesn’t stop Shigeru from punishing Satoshi when he tries to escape.

Satoshi counted the guard’s footfalls. At thirteen he shot out of his hiding spot and ran outside to the stables. He moved with the shadows, his steps silent as a HootHoot’s wings from years of practice. After several minutes he reached the stall that he knew held a young Ponyta.

The Ponyta was named Hoofbeat and, like all the other Pokemon on the estate, was trained to listen to only his trainer and the members in the Clan of Whispering Oaks. However, Satoshi knew that would pose no problem. He approached the horse Pokemon and patted his strong neck. Hoofbeat nickered and nuzzled him. “Good boy.” Satoshi swung himself onto Hoofbeat’s back and held onto the fiery mane. “Let’s go, I have somewhere I need to be.”

Hoofbeat trotted out of his stall and headed for the exit, but Satoshi redirected him to go another way. He nickered in question. “I can’t be seen, okay?” The Pokemon nodded. He knew where they needed to go in that case. The path was hidden by trees and shrubs, but the ground was well-trampled from years of wear. Satoshi wondered if the clan used this as a secret way out of the compound.

The path led them through a secret entrance. Satoshi swallowed and hoped that there weren’t any guards or that Hoofbeat would at least be able to outrun whatever Pokemon they had with them. He chose the Ponyta not only because it would take longer for him to be missed than one of the Rapidash but for his speed that was only second to his evolved form.  
They made it out without incident, but he could hear the sounds of battle nearby. It was impossible to tell how much longer the duel would keep everyone’s attention. Satoshi urged the horse Pokemon to hurry.

Hoofbeat fell into a gallop. Greenery, dimming sunlight, and wild Pokemon flashed by them as they rushed through the span of forest. Hope began to surge through the boy the further away they got from the compound. Then their vision was engulfed in an inferno.

Satoshi shouted in surprise as Hoofbeat reared away from the burst of flame that cut off their escape route. “Dammit,” Satoshi cursed under his breath. Golden-brown eyes scanned their surroundings until they landed on their attacker.

Shigeru looked angry and the Arcanine that he rode was growling with teeth bared. “Something told me you would try this.” Blue stared hard into golden-brown. Satoshi firmed his jaw.  
“I can’t stay here.”  
“You’re mine. You WILL stay here.”  
“I’m telling you that I can’t.”

Shigeru was becoming infuriated. It showed in how he gritted his teeth and in how stiff his posture had become. “Why?! You have nice clothes and good food! What more do you need?” His eyes were like dry ice, so cold that it burned, then a vicious smirk crossed his lips. “Maybe I haven’t been giving you the right kind of attention? Is that it, Satoshi?” Satoshi stiffened, causing Hoofbeat to back up a step in reaction.  
“What do you mean...?”  
“You know exactly what I mean.” Shigeru rode closer to him, the look on his face predatory. Satoshi felt like a Rattata being cornered by a Persian.  
“I don’t!” He kicked Hoofbeat into a run, but the young Lord whipped his arm out and knocked Satoshi off of the horse Pokemon as he galloped by. “Oof!” The breath had been knocked out of him and he hit the ground hard. He gasped and curled into a ball, coughing.

“I don’t WANT to hurt you, but you’re leaving me little choice.” He petted the smaller boy and rubbed his chest to soothe his hurt. “I’ll satisfy you to the point that you won’t ever want to leave my side.” He dropped kisses on smooth cheeks before claiming sweet lips. “You’re mine. I’m not letting you go.” Satoshi’s struggling only turned him on. The more fire that burned in his jewel-like eyes, the more he wanted to thrust into the tight body.

Shigeru worked the smaller boy’s clothes off and smirked at the hickies he had left on the pale body earlier that day. He licked over sensitive flesh. “You moaned so beautifully this morning, why do you want to leave?”  
“I-It isn’t like that. Ahh...” He arched into callused hands. He had grown used to the feeling. After he had filled out from regular feedings, Shigeru had taken to touching him at every opportunity possible.  
“Then what is it like?” He ground their hips together, almost hard enough to be painful.  
“I just can’t stay!” Satoshi shouted. He attempted to buck Shigeru off but was subdued by the young Lord’s greater size and weight.

Blue eyes flashed with fury. “So that’s how you want to play it.”  
“What?” Before Satoshi knew it, Shigeru had pulled off his belt and tied his wrists together. “Shigeru! Stop it!” He tried kicking at the other boy but his attacks were simple for someone trained in fighting to evade. Satoshi was forced onto his knees with his ass in the air.  
“Come here, Havoc. I have a playmate for you.”

The Arcanine approached the pair, sniffing at the sweet scent coming from the smaller human. It became stronger when his master had started tussling with him, making him salivate like when he’s around a bitch in heat. He gave this new mate a lick, testing the other’s readiness.

“Shigeru, please! Don’t!” He jerked his hips and tugged on the belt binding his wrists.  
“Why not? You obviously want it. Look how hard you already are.” Satoshi blushed in shame. He knew he couldn’t deny it.

Havoc’s large paws settled on either side of Satoshi’s small, trembling body as powerful hips pushed forward. “A-ahn...nh...” Satoshi’s face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure as his body swallowed the dog Pokemon’s slick cock. “Aa!”

Shigeru licked his lips and opened his pants. His own shaft was hard and throbbing with hunger. He yanked Satoshi forward with the belt like it was a leash, making the boy cry out. “Want it?” Satoshi hesitated, his bottom lip trembling. After a moment his pink tongue flicked out, tasting the swollen erection.  
“Oh god!” Satoshi pressed his face against Shigeru’s hip. Havoc had started bucking, his thrusts hard and rapid. Satoshi’s whole body rocked with the motion.

Strong fingers curled into black hair. “Well?” Shigeru tried to sound irritated but came off more as needy than anything. He groaned when Satoshi took his erection into his hot mouth.

The boy sucked and licked as he was pounded into, moaning around the thick meat. Sweat dripped down his lithe body, every muscle strained under fair skin to contain the strength of the beast fucking him. He could feel blue eyes burn into him, memorizing every detail, devouring him.

“Mmph!” The Arcanine started slamming in harder, nearing his climax. Thick, coarse fur swept over his sweat-covered body as the dog Pokemon’s cock brushed over his sweet spot. Satoshi wanted to scream.  
Then his body was being filled by hot seed and a wave of pleasure crashed through him. He sucked hard as he came soon after Havoc, covering the grass and dirt in white ribbons.

Shigeru gasped and braced a hand against Havoc’s shoulder as he came down Satoshi’s throat. The boy was practically milking him for his cum, drinking down every drop.

The Arcanine moved away from the humans as his shaft slipped back into its sheath and began to clean himself, licking the sweat and cum off his fur.  
Shigeru pulled Satoshi off his softening dick and caressed his face, wiping off traces of saliva from his lips and jaw. The small body was panting hard and when golden-brown eyes opened, Shigeru smiled. He untied the thin wrists then pulled the boy into his arms, carrying him back towards the clan household.

Satoshi’s soft voice tickled his ears. “I can’t stay here...” He tightened his hold on the exhausted body and held him closer.  
“When will you understand? You’re mine, Jewel Eyes.”


	3. Reward For Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan of Whispering Oaks makes a visit to the Clan of Heavenly Thunder. Will Satoshi find a chance to get away?

The Clan of Heavenly Thunder were the Pokemon Lords in the land of Frodomar, and had the ability to control Lightning Pokemon. Hiroshi, one of their young Lords, had known Shigeru from the Clan of Whispering Oaks since they were small children. Because they were from neighboring territories, their families often attended the same gatherings and visited one another.

“Shigeru?” Hiroshi entered the guest room that his childhood friend always used when he spent the night. He had missed his friend’s arrival because of his sword lessons, but his father had granted him the rest of the day off.  
“Ahn!” Shigeru was lying on the bed with his pants down and his hands on the hips of a pale boy. The boy was flushed with beads of sweat tracing the contours of his body, his mouth opened in cries of pleasure as he rode the young Lord. Hiroshi swallowed and made sure the door was shut behind him.

He watched as his friend bucked hard into the trembling body, could hear every cry from the boy’s lips. Hiroshi’s pants were becoming too tight.

Shigeru glanced over with a smirk. “Come here and watch.” The boy on his lap shot open his golden-brown eyes and looked terribly embarrassed at the auburn’s presence. He attempted to climb off of Shigeru, but the bigger male sat up and wrapped his strong arms around the slender body. “No no, you’re staying.” He bucked hard, making the boy cry out and cling to him.

Hiroshi sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on the sexing pair.

Long, slim fingers made fists in Shigeru’s shirt. Black strands of ink hugged white skin and pinks cheeks. Tears glistened in the corners of the large, expressive eyes. Hiroshi wanted to touch, to taste... He gasped when he felt pressure on his trapped cock.

“Come closer, Hiroshi.” Shigeru purred as his friend shifted and stood next to them. “Open up.” Hiroshi did as he was told and freed his hungry shaft, moaning when Shigeru’s callused fingers wrapped around the hot flesh.  
“Shigeru...”

The redhead jerked Hiroshi off as he continued to fuck Satoshi. He kissed and tongued both of them, but wanted just a little more. “Hiroshi.” He waited for green eyes to slit open before continuing. “With Satoshi.” Hiroshi nodded in understanding and leaned forward to kiss Shigeru’s pale lover.

Satoshi was surprised at first, but the pleasure continued to overwhelm him and he was soon eagerly kissing back. Their tongues twisted around one another, rubbing and glistening in the low light of the single candle on the nightstand. Shigeru moaned as he watched and felt his orgasm come ever closer. He stroked Hiroshi faster and bucked harder into Satoshi. The pale boy clung tighter to him before throwing his head back with a cry.  
“Ahh!” His body hugged the young Lord tight as he came, spilling his seed between them. It wasn’t long after that Shigeru was biting back a shout as he filled his lover up.

Hiroshi whimpered and bucked his hips. “Shigeru...”  
“I’ll take care of you, Hiroshi,” the other Lord said with a smirk. “Satoshi, open your eyes.” Shigeru’s skillful fingers played with the hard cock, spreading the precum over the entire length. “Finish my friend off.” The look of embarrassment that crossed the boy’s face only made him more enticing.

Satoshi moaned as he pulled off Shigeru’s now soft length. Little white streamlets slid down his thighs as he got on his knees and bent forward to take Hiroshi’s erection into his hot mouth. The young Thunder Lord moaned and sank a hand into Satoshi’s dark tresses. It wasn’t long before the pale teen’s tongue brought him to climax. “Ahn!”

Shigeru purred and watched as his lover swallowed his friend’s seed. He thought Satoshi looked marvelous.

Satoshi panted when he pulled off. Shigeru brought him in for a kiss, cleaning off his lips and making the smaller male blush. “Let’s clean up and dress. We’re being poor guests.” Hiroshi sweatdropped.  
“You’re always like this, Shigeru.”

The trio was soon in one of the gardens where several of the family’s Pokemon were running around in the warm sunlight. There were a few Raichu, Voltorbs and Electrodes, a mother Electabuzz walking her Elekid, and Electrike and Manectric as well. A Chinchou made a splash as it jumped around in the pond.

Shigeru let Satoshi run out to play with them, smiling. The pale one waved to several Pidgey in a nearby tree then went to watch the Elekid attempt a Thunder Shock. Hiroshi was a little concerned. “Will he be okay?” Hiroshi knew that people unused to Pokemon could startle them and get hurt.  
“It’s fine,” Shigeru assured his auburn friend and took a sip from a goblet of chilled wine he grabbed when they passed the kitchens.

“Oh! A Pikachu!” Satoshi kneeled down with open arms. To Hiroshi’s surprise, Leon flew into the boy’s arms and nuzzled against him. “Hey there, little guy.” Satoshi beamed at the yellow mouse and scratched under his chin, making Leon purr.

“He’s never taken to anyone like that before...” Hiroshi said more to himself than to Shigeru.  
“All Pokemon react like that to him. The Charizard even let him touch their eggs.”

“Oh...” Both of the young Lords looked up at the small sound. A faint blush was spreading over Satoshi’s nose and cheeks while Leon nuzzled against his chin then stretched up to kiss him. Hiroshi’s jaw dropped. Leon pressed closer, his small paws on Satoshi’s jaw to keep him still as he pushed a pink tongue inside.  
“He must have learned that from watching us,” Shigeru commented with a strained voice. His hand was tight around the glass of wine.  
“Pika!” Like the Meowth that got the Goldeen, Leon smirked and dashed off to play again, looking quite pleased with himself.

Blushing, Satoshi stood up. Shigeru shoved his drink into Hiroshi’s hands and pulled the pale boy into his arms, his mouth attacking Satoshi’s neck. “Shigeru...” The redhead only pulled off once he left a sizeable hickey.  
“You’re always getting me worked up.” Shigeru reached between Satoshi’s legs, feeling the evidence of the boy’s arousal. The redhead purred. “Want a treat?” Satoshi’s cheeks went bright red.  
“H-here...?”  
“Yes.”

Hiroshi felt his heart pounding in his chest. “What kind of treat are we talking about?”  
“Remember that place in the back garden?”  
“Well, yeah. It’s a good hiding spot.” Shigeru smirked to his friend.  
“Bring Sparky.”

Shigeru lead Satoshi deeper into the fantastic gardens of Heavenly Thunder. The grounds were close to being maze-like and simple enough to get lost in if one wasn’t familiar with the land. After several minutes, the young Lord pulled his companion through the thickest section of numerous flowering hedges and into a quaint, forgotten alcove only large enough to hold some half dozen people.

They were completely surrounded by the towering hedges. Deep green was graciously broken by splashes of yellow, white, and purple flowers. The air was sweet from their gentle fragrance. The springiness of the grass proved that few trended there.

Shigeru unhooked his cape and laid it on the earth. “Undress, my Jewel Eyes.” Satoshi flushed at the pet name and did as he was told. His member was half-hard from anticipation and the sight pleased the redhead.

The young Lord embraced his lover, peppering him with kisses while they waited. “You’re going to have fun with Sparky.”  
“It’s embarrassing...”  
“Shh. I want to watch.” He pressed two fingers to his lover’s entrance, making him gasp.

Just then, Hiroshi squeezed through the hedges followed by a Jolteon. Under Hiroshi’s care, Sparky had grown large for an Eevee and had predictably evolved into a huge Jolteon. His bright yellow fur (which spiked when provoked) was radiant and his dark eyes glimmered with health.

Hiroshi cleared his throat a bit, watching them from the corner of his eye. His friend had a ravenous appetite when it came to carnal pleasures. He couldn’t count the number of times that the redhead had taken the maids and servants to his bed on his visits, but he never thought the man would focus on a single companion. Hiroshi wondered if Shigeru was just smitten or if his wild heart had finally been claimed.

Sparky’s tail was wagging as the two humans continued playing with each other. There was a sweet scent that was driving him to distraction. His long tail wagged and he danced from paw to paw. The need to mate was growing stronger every moment but his master hadn’t presented him with a bitch yet. “Jolt!” He pawed at his master’s leg. “Jolteon!”

Shigeru smirked. “I take it that Sparky’s ready?”  
“Yeah.” Hiroshi glanced over to the other young Lord. “I never knew you had such tastes...” The redhead licked down Satoshi’s slim neck.  
“It’s recent.” He nuzzled the pale teen. “You know what I want, Satoshi.”

Satoshi nodded and got onto all fours on top of the discarded cape, presenting himself to the excited pokemon. Sparky’s cold nose skirted over his bottom, making him jerk, then the pokemon barked and mounted him. “Jolt!” His canine cock was already pushing out of its sheath, pink and slick. Satoshi made small sounds as Sparky’s paws lightly scratched him until they found purchase on his shoulders.

Hiroshi swallowed hard as he sat on the bench with Shigeru. He felt dirty and sinful for allowing this but at the same time he couldn’t look away as Satoshi’s body accepted the pokemon’s cock. The Jolteon wasted no time in bucking his hips, taking the pale boy hard and fast. Satoshi bit his lip to keep from crying out and it made him all the sexier. The auburn Lord swallowed again and tried to ignore the burning between his legs.

Shigeru had no such reservations though, and without shame freed his erection and stroked it. The redhead’s eyes were fixated on his lover, taking in every bead of sweat and gasp for breath. He loved how pink his skin became when flushed and how his dark hair hugged him like jealous fingers of the night.  
The young Lord of Whispering Oaks glanced over to his friend and smirked. Hiroshi caught his gaze and felt his cheeks heat up, then he made the decision to slide off the bench and to slip in between Shigeru’s legs. The redhead chuckled and ran a hand through auburn locks.

“Embarrassed?” The deepening red of Hiroshi’s cheeks was answer enough for him. His friend then took his ready cock into his mouth to pleasure it, closing his eyes to help block out the activity taking place just behind him. Hiroshi brought out his own shaft to pump in earnest as he absorbed himself in Shigeru’s familiar flavor.

Blue eyes were focused on Satoshi. He watched as that sweet mouth formed pleads and called HIS name. He groaned as Hiroshi sucked on him harder and pulled him deeper into his throat. Then Satoshi’s whole body began to buck and spasm and he bit his fist to keep from crying out loud as he came. Sparky was whining as well as his doggy cum was spilled inside the tight passage. Shigeru couldn’t help it. Seeing his Jewel Eyes toss in ecstasy made him lose it and he came in Hiroshi’s mouth with only a grunt for a warning.

The young Lord of Heavenly Thunder managed, losing only a bit that dribbled down his chin. He rubbed himself faster and came shortly after, muffling his cry against his friend’s thigh. He panted and sat heavily on the grass. Sparky gave himself a good scratching behind the ears than ran off to do whatever it was he did during the day.

Shigeru stood and fixed his pants then went over to his worn out companion. He petted and kissed the boy, being tender in a way Hiroshi didn’t know he was capable. “Did I exhaust you? I’m sorry, my Jewel Eyes.” He wiped the cum off the cape on the grass then affectionately wrapped Satoshi up and lifted him in his arms bridal style. Hiroshi felt more embarrassed witnessing this than the pokemon sex. “We’ll bathe then go to bed.”

Hiroshi got himself situated and grabbed Satoshi’s discarded garments for them. They made it back inside without drawing too much attention from the servants.

The soiled clothes were deposited into the laundry and quick baths were taken where Hiroshi observed more of Shigeru’s unusual behavior towards his companion. It was as reassuring as it was disturbing though. For a while, Hiroshi thought his friend was incapable of settling down but it looks like he was wrong.

Hiroshi waved them off to bed with a smile then went to inform the chef that the pair wouldn’t be joining them for dinner that evening.

When Shigeru woke early the next morning, Satoshi was missing.

“Hiroshi! Get up!”  
“Ugh, what is it?” He blinked open his green eyes and focus on his friend who had pulled his clothes on in a hurry.  
“Satoshi’s gone! Help me find him!”  
“Gone?!” Hiroshi jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants.  
“I’ve already looked all over the place. Help me track him!”

The auburn boy dressed and caught up with his friend as he left the room. “Why are you so sure he’s gone? Maybe he’s just exploring?”  
“He keeps saying he has to leave, but he won’t tell me why! Damn it! I didn’t think he’d try while we were here!”

The young Thunder Lord chose not to comment and tried to think of where Satoshi may have gotten to. “Someone would have told us if they saw Satoshi trying to leave the household, so he must still be here.”  
“But I’ve already checked every floor!”  
“Did you try the roof?” Shigeru took off running. The roof was the one place he hadn’t searched because it didn’t occur to him there might be a way out there. But Satoshi had a way with pokemon...

The two of them soon burst through the heavy wooden door, the soles of their boots slapped on the stone floor. On the far side, Satoshi stood on the edge. He turned to face them, surprise clearly written on his face.

“Satoshi! What are you doing?! Get down from there!” Shigeru felt dread claw up his throat. His Jewel Eyes couldn’t be suicidal! Satoshi’s beautiful eyes became sad.  
“Sorry.” Then he jumped.  
“SATOSHI!” Shigeru and Hiroshi dashed to the wall, staring over the edge and expecting to find Satoshi’s broken body on the grass below.

“A... Pidgeot?” Hiroshi couldn’t believe his eyes anymore than Shigeru could. Satoshi had gotten a wild pokemon to obey him to the point of riding its back.

Shigeru’s handsome face twisted into a scowl. His cape snapped sharply as he turned on his heel. “Shigeru?” Hiroshi called out. He wasn’t sure what his friend was going to do now.  
“I’m going after him!” Hiroshi ran to catch up with the Fire Lord.  
“But he’s on Wingback and has a head start!”  
“He’s MINE!” Shigeru snapped as fierce as a Gyarados. “He can’t leave without my say so!”

Hiroshi sighed. He knew Shigeru’s mind was made up. “Okay, but I’m coming with you.” There wasn’t a reply for several heartbeats. Hiroshi wondered if his friend had even been able to hear him through the veil of rage that must be encompassing his mind.  
“Thank you.”

Hiroshi smiled. “Hey, what are friends for?” He patted Shigeru on the shoulder. “Come on, before he gets too far.” Shigeru nodded, and determination replaced the anger.

“I’m coming for you, Jewel Eyes.”


	4. Punishment for Trespassers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeru and Hiroshi chase after Satoshi, but passage through another’s territory isn’t always free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for literally taking six years to get this part written, I just couldn't be happy with it. Please don't kill me! XD

The Forest of Soundless Sleep was outside the borders of the lands controlled by the Clan of Heavenly Thunder. It was lush with green and felt like the forests of old. It was even said that the Forest God Xerneas still roamed in the pools of light between the shadows.

Only a subdued silence met their ears. Thick moss cushioned every step, muffling the heaviest of hooves and claws as they made their way through the winding woods like the world was holding its breath.  
Shigeru followed Satoshi’s trail on his fastest steed with Hiroshi not far behind him. The ancient mythoi—the weight of magic contained there that caused even the residents to control the softest murr—would not put him off.

Hiroshi’s voice broke the silence. “Shigeru.”  
“What?” The young Fire Lord was busy concentrating on the indiscernible path left by his lover. Hiroshi couldn’t tell what signs he was following.  
“What are you going to do when we catch up?”

The redhead didn’t say anything for several moments. “I’ll know when we get there.”  
“Shigeru,” Hiroshi ventured forth, “you should find out what it is that takes him from your side. Don’t brush it off.”

Shigeru’s reins creaked in his fists.

“Your pride will lose him,” the auburn teen pushed.  
Something caught the redhead’s attention before Shigeru could respond.

The young Lord abruptly charged ahead, breaking past the ocean of shrubs with his Rapidash until it suddenly emptied into a clearing.

Satoshi was there with a blue, black, and yellow bipedal pokemon. Its heavy, black cock was sliding into the pale boy’s mouth in stark contrast to rosy lips. One of his hands stroked and petted the swelling knot at the base of the creature’s shaft while the other rubbed the hefty sac between furred thighs.

Red eyes narrowed at Shigeru and Hiroshi. Before they could blink, the young lords were thrown off of their steeds by a bright wave of light. A mysterious force trapped them against the ground where they landed, and the Rapidash were forced out of the clearing.

“Wh-what is this…?” The redhead strained to move. If he could reach a pokeball he could summon help.

“Shigeru!” The pale boy had pulled away from the pokemon, his eyes wide with surprise and concern. The beast beside him step forward in a menacing manner, even with its cock out dripping with precum and saliva.

Satoshi boldly held out an arm to stop it. “Spare them and I’ll trade you full service.”

Shigeru grit his teeth, the muscles in his neck clearly straining at these unwelcomed turn of events. “Satoshi!” His Jewel Eyes didn’t respond, and the pokemon didn’t even flick an ear towards him. The blue creature was focused only on the pale boy. Golden-brown eyes were open and determined, they seemed to be glowing but that had to be a trick of the light.

The pair seemed to be exchanging words without their mouths.

“That pokemon is a Lucario,” Hiroshi whispered to Shigeru. “They have Aura, psychic powers like in the old tales. He must be using telepathy.”

The deadly atmosphere faded after a few intense minutes.

It wasn’t long before they were tied to a tree with bands of glowing energy. Shigeru struggled for a few minutes, missing when the Lucario turned his attention back to Satoshi who had spent the time undressing.

Lucario used those aura bands to tie Satoshi’s wrists to his ankles, leaving him exposed and vulnerable, and in full view for his human captives.

The pokemon sniffed at Satoshi’s neck, pulling in the boy’s candy scent. Then he was all over the slim body, licking tender flesh and gently nibbling sensitive nipples until they swelled like ripe berries. The Lucario’s shaft dripped with his juices, dotting over the boy’s skin and leaving a few smears of the thick cream.

The raven male’s scream was swallowed by the forest when his ass was filled by Lucario cock.

Shigeru grit his teeth in frustration and arousal. He wanted to be the one pounding into that sweet, tight ass. Jewel Eyes was his! The supple boy belonged to him in body and soul, and the Lucario dared flaunt his control of the situation.

“Ahh!” The teen arched, his chest rising high before falling again. The redhead’s cock jumped and pressed painfully against the layers of fine materials over it.

Hiroshi watched his best friend in concern. The young Fire Lord looked ready to tear his arms off to get at the rapscallion pokemon rutting his companion like he was trying to make an egg. He thought Shigeru’s tenderness had been a surprise, but this savage anger… this unyielding jealousy, was more astonishing. He was practically foaming at the mouth—a beast incapable of rational thought.

The Thunder Lord kept his tongue, knowing his friend wouldn’t heed his words, assuming he could even hear them through the green veil poisoning his eyes.

A groan pulled Hiroshi’s attention back to the rutting pair. The blue warrior had changed their positions so that his captive was on his knees facing away, posed above the dark erection. That pale body slid down the length until he nestled against the knot.

Lucario immediately bucked with a pleased growl. The pale boy arched back gracefully.  
“Nhh!”

The Fire Lord yanked on his bonds with every thrust, trying to reach his lover—wanting to kill the pokemon and take his place.

“N-no, not that!” The pale boy pulled on the energy binding his wrists but it was useless.

The young Fire Lord stopped fighting and swallowed thickly, his blue eyes even wider and his dick straining more in its trapped confines as strong paws pushed the pale boy down further. The bulbous knot began slipping in, Satoshi arched with a louder cry.

The knot suddenly “popped” inside. The pale boy’s cock erupted, spraying his cum into the air. “Ahh!”

The pokemon rocked his hips, filling his captive with his hot spunk. He panted in contentment when the deed was done.

The redhead bit his lip to hold back a whimper. His bulge was soaked from precum and his fine clothes stuck to his skin with sweat.

The young Thunder Lord was only in slightly better condition. The whole pokemon thing was still strange to him, but Satoshi had been beautiful riding the Lucario’s lap.

After several minutes the knot shrunk, allowing the pokemon to disengage from Satoshi. The pair exchanged silent words again as the pale boy was released from his bonds. The Lucario glared at Shigeru and Hiroshi in a final warning before disappearing into the trees.

The aura bands disappeared, freeing the young lords. The redhead wasted no time scrambling to his lover’s side. “Satoshi!” He gathered his raven boy into his arms, pulling him close.  
“Shige-mmph!” A firm kiss was pressed upon him, the redhead practically sucking his breath from his body.

A hand snaked down to the smaller male’s exposed ass. “I’ll clean that beast from you.” His fingers plunged inside, working out the Lucario’s seed.  
“Ah!” Satoshi pressed his face to the side of his lover’s neck, then he kissed the redhead’s jawline. “Calm down, I’m still yours.”

Hiroshi stared at them. He hadn’t seen this side of their relationship yet.

The lithe boy lightly pushed Shigeru back until he was seated in the grass. Satoshi settled between his legs and helped the straining dick escape its wet prison. The pale boy put his mouth to work, his throat now swelling with every bob on the Fire Lord’s cock.

The Thunder Lord knew his friend probably thought he was in control, but from where he sat, he could clearly see that it was the raven beauty controlling their intimate act. A splayed hand on Shigeru’s belly kept him in his place, allowing the pale boy to pace himself as he liked.

His friend released a whine when his lover pulled off of his throbbing cock. “Do you want to fill my mouth?”

Shigeru growled, his hands tearing the grass by his hips. “You know what my wishes are.”  
“I do.” His companion released his hold and laid back. The redhead was on him faster than an Arbok could strike.

The pale boy’s cry as he was taken stayed in the clearing, hushed by the forest. Blue eyes stayed locked on his beautiful lover, watching every gasp and moan that left kissable lips. It was maddening how the forest muted it all, those delicious sounds he had grown so used to.

Hiroshi swallowed and freed his neglected shaft. He stroked the wet flesh as the pair coupled, almost frantically so. Shigeru’s mouth blazed down his lover’s neck before their mouths locked in another soul-sucking kiss, his hips ramming in as hard and deep as possible.

The young Thunder Lord groaned when he finally came, eyes still focused on Shigeru’s thick cock spreading the small male’s ass with every thrust.

Chest still heaving, Hiroshi rolled on his heels and rested against a tree, his spent length limp after being pumped dry. He couldn’t believe that Shigeru was still going, and his pale lover was keeping up without a problem even after satisfying the Lucario. That kind of stamina was unreal.

Satoshi’s entire body now shook with the vigorous thrusts. Hiroshi closed his eyes and tried not to listen too closely.

“Shigeru…!” The raven boy’s gasps echoed in the small clearing before he gave another cry. “A-ahh!” His spunk spilled all over his belly and chest, a couple ribbons reaching as far up as his neck.  
“Ngh!” Shigeru sank as far as he could, hands holding his lover’s hips tight against him as he emptied his balls.

The Fire Lord kept ahold of Satoshi’s hips when he sat back, his wet shaft slipping out as he pulled the lithe teen between his legs. Blue eyes studied his lover, roving over scratches and bruises on white skin. It looked like the pale boy had gone through more than pleasuring the Lucario.

What was so important to his Jewel Eyes that he was willing to put himself at such risk?

Shigeru wrapped his arms tight around Satoshi, their heat meshing together with their sweat. “Tell me, Jewel Eyes.”  
“Shigeru…”  
“Explain yourself.” He pressed their cheeks together from over a smooth shoulder. “Stop hiding from me.”

Satoshi released a slow, shuddering breath. “Alright.”


	5. Punishment for Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> Not like the dubious consent/etc in previous chapters, I want to make that clear.  
> I have italicized the bits to skip if you rather not read it, you don't lose much information.

The night had been moonless when the Clan was attacked.

The land of Clouds was unknown to those outside of its borders. It was shrouded in a white mist that frightened away the sensible, and even the most curious and daring would turn back when they realized there was a labyrinth beyond the fog. Few outsiders could even begin to navigate their way through.

The generations of safety had made the Clan arrogant and lax in their security. They couldn’t imagine an end to their mutual, peaceful existence with the pokemon who lived there.

Then the pokemon with the black marks came. They stampeded in from the land, sea, and sky.  
These would not listen to the Clan as they were so used to.  
The black mark pokemon were different.  
They were unnatural.  
They were wrong.

The pokemon who was their leader was a beast that should never have existed, yet their human master had been the greatest abomination of them all.

Shigeru and Hiroshi were wide-eyed as they listened to Satoshi recount the event that had caused him to eventually land in the redhead’s Charizard stables. “Who was it?” the brunet asked.  
“They called themselves Rocket-Dan.”

Both young lords reacted. They knew that name.

“Giovanni has such an army?” Hiroshi exclaimed in disbelief and horror.  
“You know of that monster?” Satoshi felt relief that on this point he would be believed. Shigeru nodded with his friend.

“The Rocket-Dan is an infamous crime syndicate,” the redhead explained. “They have their fingers in every kind of lawbreaking, wrongdoing, and corruption you can think of. They’re known for inhumane experimentation on men and pokemon alike, but nothing like you described has been reported.”  
“It’s worrisome,” the young Thunder Lord said. “One doesn’t create such an army without meaning to deploy it.”

Satoshi nodded. “I have no doubt he plans to do so soon, once his plans have been prepared.”

“What happened to you there?” Hiroshi finally asked, his tone low like he was afraid his voice would scare the pale boy off.

Satoshi hugged himself as the memories—the nightmare—came unbidden.

~*~

The Tajiri had been taken to a stone castle and marched to its dungeons. The mothers with their small children who had initially been kidnapped were locked up elsewhere in the castle’s bowels.

They were given water and nothing else. It was hours later before the dungeon door opened to admit several Rocket-Dan goons, and finally, their boss.

Giovanni looked over his prisoners until his beady eyes fell on a pale youth in the back of the group. His sight traced over delicate features then down a thin neck and over sloping shoulders. “Perfect,” he purred. “Have that one taken to the viewing room.”

Several of the Rocket-Dan minions marched into the cell, most of them holding back the boy’s clanmates while they grabbed Satoshi and force him out. “Stop!” the teen protested, “Where are you taking me?”  
“Shut up, brat,” snapped one of the black-clad men. He then shoved the pale boy into a room surrounded by dark glass. The door was slammed shut behind them after they left.

Gold-brown eyes looked around, there was something strange about the glass but he couldn’t really tell what it was. Unknown to him were the clan elders who Giovanni had been interrogating. The glass was one-way, they could see inside the room but Satoshi couldn’t see them—and they were dismayed that Satoshi was in there.

When the door opened again, it was to admit Giovanni and his Persian. Satoshi swallowed. “Who are you? What do you want with me…?”  
“I’m Giovanni, the leader of Rocket-Dan. You’re going to assist me in a simple demonstration.” He strolled towards the boy, and on instinct Satoshi stepped away. He wanted to keep distance between them, but the cat pokemon ran behind him. He was trapped between the pair.  
“A demonstration…?” His tongue felt too thick in his dry mouth.  
“Yes, we’re starting now.”

The clothing was ripped from Satoshi, his fine silks scattered like shreds of trash on the dusty floor. “No! Stop!” He was forced to his knees by the larger male.  
“You’ll do as you’re told or I’ll make your family regret it.”

Satoshi froze in fear and horror, he could tell that this Giovanni guy wasn’t lying. His eyes were cold and the pull of his lips made a sharp smirk like a knife, then those lips made an even longer line. “Good, I like that expression.” His rough hand cupped the pale boy’s face. “I doubt a pretty thing like you is still a virgin. Put your mouth to work, boy.”

_The man opened his black hakama, letting the cloth collapse to his ankles. A bulge had already cause his fundoshi to tent. Satoshi swallowed and reached up with shaking hands to untie the underwear. That hand kept petting through his hair as he did._

_When the dark cock sprung up, Satoshi wanted to cry and runaway. It was modified. He hadn’t known people did that kind of thing, he couldn’t imagine why anyone would even think to do that. There were beads and ridges like no human penis should have. His hair was gripped at the back of his head and his mouth was forcibly brought closer._

_A whimper squeeze out of the boy’s throat before he opened his mouth to obediently take it inside. “Mmh!” His eyes watered as he was made to take it down faster than he was comfortable with, his gag reflex trying to kick in even though he was attempting to hold it back. “Nnh!” The treatment only got worse when his head was grabbed with both hands and Giovanni began to actively fuck his mouth._

_Saliva was dripping down his chin and he thought the corners of his mouth might be torn._

_The man laughed at the glazed eyes and red face Satoshi presented. “Your look of suffering is exquisite. I may have to keep you.” He suddenly pulled out, salivia and pre-cum spilling out like a facet. He then forced Satoshi around with his ass in the air._

_The pale boy knew the tears were escaping, as much as he was trying to hold them back. He bit his lip hard and he mentally tried to brace himself._

_“I can’t have your cute ass too tight, I can’t stand chaffing. Persian!” The big cat pokemon loyally trotted over, sniffing at the abused human. He growled and licked at the exposed opening presented to him._   
_“Nh!” Satoshi’s hips rocked at the feel of that rough tongue._

_Giovanni reached under and took hold of Satoshi’s dick. “It’s cute how small it is. Look at how it’s getting hard for my favorite cat. I knew you Tajiri were into this.”_   
_“N-no…it’s not like that…” A heavy hand spanked him hard, turning pale flesh to red. “AH!”_   
_“Don’t lie to me, you little bitch. I know your kind.”_

_The Persian shifted up, placing large paws on smooth shoulders, simultaneously placing itself at the boy’s ass and helping to pin him in place. Golden-brown eyes opened wider when he felt something slick and pointed nudge against his opening. “No! Feline pokemon…their…! OW!” Another hard spank cut off his protest, then the cock thrusted inside with its hard barb-like extrusions. “AAH!”_

_His elbows collapsed beneath him, but Giovanni caught him under the shoulders and forced him to stay up. “Don’t dislodge my kitten, he deserves to play with a new toy.”_   
_“It hurts!” The feline cock kept thrusting, sends sears of hot pain up his spine and down to his toes._   
_“You’ll learn to like it like a proper bitch.”_

_Then the man forced his modified erection back down Satoshi’s throat. The pale boy no longer tried to hold back his cries or tears, his lean body shook all over as he was taken from both ends without any thought to his own comfort or pleasure. He could have handled the Persian alone, but Giovanni made the situation so much worse than he could have initially imagined. The man verbally and physically degraded him during the entire act. Pokemon didn’t do that, that was a human trait._

_“HMM!” The large cat pokemon spilled inside him, and the barbs rescinded as it pulled out with a satisfied purr._   
_“Now it’s my turn. I’m a generous master, aren’t I?”_

_Satoshi yelped when he was thrown onto his back, and his legs were forced further apart. “Look how red it is. It’s asking to be fucked,” the man snickered._   
_“P-please…I can’t…” He never hurt like this before, his spirit hurt more than even his abused ass. Giovanni groaned._   
_“Keep talking like that, boy.” Then he forced his monstrous cock inside._

_The small teen screamed as his battered opening was made to stretch again, he could hardly take the stimulation from the strange bulbs and ridges. He threw his head and his eyes rolled back, his tongue kept sticking out with the hard bucks and more saliva spilled out to trail down his chin and neck._

_His thighs, hips, and butt were slapped in turned, then the man started to pinch and twist his small nipples. Satoshi made strangled cries in the back of his throat to Giovanni’s amusement. “Yes, I like you. You’ll be my new pet, boy, you should feel honored.”_

_One of those hands wrapped around his flopping dick, forcing it back into full hardness. “Your body will learn, you’ll enjoy it no matter who fucks you from now on.” He drove in deeper, wringing out louder, higher pitched cries. “Take this now!” He suddenly threw himself into high-gear, hammering into the pale boy’s tight form. Golden-brown eyes were as wide as possible, then Satoshi screamed again as his body had enough and climaxed, but Giovanni wasn’t done yet and he continued the punishing pace until he came._

_Thick cream spilled out and dripped down Satoshi’s tortured bottom. Giovanni kept his cock buried in to the hilt, his cock twitching inside the hot body._

_The raven youth passed out._

When Satoshi woke again he was surrounded by his kindred in another room. His head was pillowed on his mother’s lap, and she was gently brushing his hair. “Mom?” He could see that her eyes were red.  
“How do you feel?” His father moved in closer so he could see him without moving. The man was shirtless, and the youth belatedly realized he was now wearing his father’s tunic.  
“Not great,” Satoshi admitted. “Everything hurts.” Tears filled the eyes of both of his parents, and he could hear sobs from some of the others. The world felt distant, like he couldn’t wholly process what his senses were feeding his brain.

“We’ll get you out of here, Satoshi,” his mother promised. Satoshi frowned.  
“All of us have to get out of here.”  
“Yes, but you have to get away first,” she reiterated.  
“She’s right, son. If Giovanni discovers the truth, it’ll only get worse.”

The truth. What Giovanni desperately wanted, but what they couldn’t and wouldn’t give to him. The truth had to be protected at all costs.

The thought—the mission, gave Satoshi strength. He still felt hazy and nauseated, but he could ignore the pain of his body for the time being.

There was no time to waste. A distraction was created, luring in the guards so Satoshi could slip out of the cell while they were occupied.

It felt like moving through water, but the young Tajiri pressed on, forcing his legs to run no matter how many bolts of pain shot through. His eyes kept watering and his breath was hitching, but he had to keep going.

He finally located the back gate and eyed the service door. Satoshi scrutinized the area around him, but he couldn’t spot any guards. It was more nerve-wrecking than relieving. He couldn’t imagine Giovanni leaving a gate unguarded.

The raven boy inched his way towards escape, until he had no choice but to run out into the open. He moved as quickly as he could, but his body couldn’t answer his desperate call. It was too injured, too numb.

The thump of a heavy foot made his heart leap into his throat. He jerked around and found himself face to face with the bipedal, grey and purple cat-like pokemon that had led the invading army. He towered over Satoshi and his violet eyes were piercing. The teen’s instincts told him that this pokemon hadn’t come about naturally, and there would be no controlling him. But when their gazes met, he found intelligence there. Intelligence and curiosity.

There was an odd feeling of familiarity, too, like they had met before.

Satoshi swallowed. He was still scared. This pokemon could kill him easily, or turn him back over to the true monster—the man called Giovanni.

The large creature stepped closer, nostrils flaring as he took in scent, eyes narrowing as he examined the small human.

He cupped Satoshi’s face with one of his strange hands, each with three long fingers that ended in spherical tips. He tilted the raven youth’s face left and right, as if etching him into memory. The boy jumped when the pokemon suddenly spoke with a low, psychic voice. “You are…different, from the others.” Round fingers brushed hot cheeks and purple stared deeper into golden-brown before the bipedal pokemon pulled away. “Go, human. Escape while you can.” A wave of his large tail, and the gate opened without a sound.

Satoshi hurried out but turned around before the gate closed. The pokemon leader was watching back, and something about him felt unbearably lonely.

~*~

“He tortured us, sometimes because he wanted something, sometimes because he felt like it.” The pale boy’s breath hitched and trembled. “Starved, beaten, raped, families torn apart… With my clan’s help I escaped and ran until I collapsed. I’d never been that far from home and I immediately lost my way. No one would listen to me, let alone help. I eventually ended up in your stables, I was desperate.”

The two lords were silent as they took a few minutes to process everything they had just learned.

“Are you really of the Tajiri?” Shigeru pinned Satoshi with a serious stare. “Like the old legend of the Pokemon Master?” It seemed impossible. No one was capable of controlling every pokemon type, he’d heard that the most skilled warriors could keep up with three types but they couldn’t be opposite elements. The pale boy nodded.  
“He’s my ancestor whom I’m named for.” He leaned closer to the redhead. “Do you believe me?”

“I have seen you command pokemon of various types, that I do not doubt, but there is something I must know.” Blue locked with golden-brown. “Why did Giovanni covet your clan?”  
“I choose not to answer that.”  
“It’s not a choice I’m giving you.”

“Shigeru,” Hiroshi began to protest, but the young Fire Lord held up an arm to cut his friend off.  
“No. If I am to give support, I demand to know the entire story. I do feel sorry that an organization like the Rocket-Dan has kidnapped an entire village, but I will not risk my kindred for a half-truth.”

Satoshi looked away, his expression conflicted. Shigeru tilted his lover’s face back towards him. “Why was your clan coveted, and why were you chosen to escape? This I must know, my Jewel Eyes.”

The pale boy released a slow, heavy sigh. His shoulders drooped and his eyes fluttered closed. Long black lashes painted pink cheeks, and Shigeru had to resist kissing them. “Satoshi.”  
“The Tajiri… we have the power to summon the holy pokemon Mew.”

The two young lords gasped. Satoshi opened his eyes again. “I have the power to summon Mew.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
